User talk:90210Degrassi
Hello ! Please sign your name when you leave a message! Hi, would you be interested in joining my Degrassi social network. http://dcs.wall.fm VampireBrat 15:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Hey Donna. Please refrain from removing categories and re-adding them okay? Thanks hun <3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 04:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, i haven't talked to you in a VERY long time.... How are things??? you also made me addicted to 90210, thanx a lot.... :)Cure passion 02:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Almost everything is awesome with me, passed my classes so i am now an official Sophomore (highschool) when my summer is over. Though, i have been kinda down lately since i just figured out a few days ago my bf cheated on me. I am also a little sadder since most of the people on here are deleting their accounts and more that stuff. Though i should be getting my drivers permit, i chose not to get it this year, as i want to get it when i am 16. You can call me crazy if you want....(i have never been "behind the wheel" as you might say, so i was kinda freaked out to do it, so i didn't..)Cure passion 03:24, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Birthday Aww, thanks for the birthday message Donna <3 It means alot to me. :) That's a really pretty gif too so thank you. :D ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 18:21, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations!! Congratulations Donna! you did it! you did it! you got your wiki hero badge! congrats! congrats! keep up your great work :) What if the burgers burnt! ? 02:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome :) What if the burgers burnt! ? 03:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) OMG Donna, OMFG~ You got it~ Congrats, you're Degrassi Wiki's second wiki hero! You're the first female to earn this badge. That is one incredible milestone hon <3 You should be proud. I'm still trying to get mine.... xD ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 08:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) hi im new here. :) Elclare 4ever 19:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you think Donna ? Hey Donna :) a couple days ago I made this new page here. So if you want tell me what do you think ?What if the burgers burnt! ? 23:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and he was in those other episodes not as much as body politics but he was in them. What if the burgers burnt! ? 23:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back! Thank you and before I switched to Axel Valentine, this account was already banned from chat for being a sockpuppet. So I guess when Wikia changed the Chat Feature, already banned users remained banned. But I have no interest in chatting here. Only to edit. I would really like for that banner next to my username to be removed though. -- 23:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey donna did you know ? Hey Donna :) did you know ? Stacie Mistysyn recently had her first baby What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Donna, what's up? Regarding edits on the Wiki: I tried editing the "characters" section on the main page with no luck. I did, however succeed in editing other stuff on the main page. If you know how to edit on the main page, I was hoping you could explain how to edit the "characters" section, cause tbh now that I tried with no success I've got to figure out how to do it! lol I'd appreciate it if you found the time to help me. Thanks. H.R.S (talk) 03:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey lol I messaged Lauren, I just know you, so i figured maybe you could help me. Thanks =] H.R.S (talk) 03:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for helping to change the Fiona page! What did you exactly change? Thanks yes I edited Rusty Cage but i couldn't link it... it was weird, can you maybe explain to me how to link? thank you! One more question, was my edit from Rusty Cage from Fiona really that bad? Because you changed ALL of it? Ooo sorry, i see that u watch since season 5, may i ask how old you are? So you are watching since you are like 8? I started watching since season 8, but i know pretty much everything from season 1-7 oo lol hahaha Hi :) I'm Medeja.I'm actually from the glee wiki and i'm addicted to 90210 and degrassi too.idk why i write this stuff but i just want to make friends with same interest :) so just stopping to say hello haha :D Hi I'm actually from the glee wiki but i saw that you like 90210 and degrassi and I'm addicted to these shows haha :D so idk why i write this stuf but i just want to make friends with same interests :) so anyway I'm on my iPad so i can't sign my name like that so I'll just write my name lol :D NayaHolic12 (talk) 21:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Medeja Maya vs. Tori In which episode (of season 11 I assume) does Tori fight Maya? --JordanaBrewsterFAN 13:55, September 6, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you Donna. Hey! Hey, Donna! (: Cameron and I have discussed this a few times, but we were wondering if you would like to receive rollback rights. We're impressed with how you contribute to the wiki, and rollback rights make reverting vandalism quick and easy. It works just like the 'Undo' link in the History of a page, but the 'Rollback' option is for the most recent edit. It'll undo all edits made by the last user of a page, which would be used to undo vandalism, to the user who edited before them. Anyway, message me back with what you think. ^o^ Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:08, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Donna you seem like a cool person I'm trying to make new friends on this wiki you can call me by my username or my real name which is Kalil DegrassiGuy17 (talk) 14:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and yeah I live in Toronto it's pretty awesome!!! DegrassiGuy17 (talk) 15:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Please help Hey Donna <3 I looked at the page and cleaned it up a little bit, but I don't know if this is what you wanted from me. Does it look okay now, or is there something else you think needs to be fixed? 17:56, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday I'm late on this but thanks. I like the candles gif too. ParcyDriancafan778 (talk) 00:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Hey Donna <3 Thanks, I'm so happy to finally have it. :3 By the way, I'm changing my username soon and I thought I would ask how long it took the wikia to rename your account? I remember when you changed it earlier this year. :o 23:42, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I doubt it took a week because you can't edit the wiki until your account is renamed and you were able to keep up your counter here since you have your 365 days badge too. 23:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) What about these two pages Donna ? Has anyone begun and thought of making a joey and wheels friendship page and a snake and wheels friendship page ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 21:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) My Birthday Aaaaw, thank you, Donna! :D Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 16:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) What do you think Donna ? I've been working on Joey and Dwayne's conflict page lately and I think it's about near if not all done now :) Terry What if the burgers burnt? Happy Valentines Day! TOP (talk) 23:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm Baaaaaack. :) Hey! I am backidibackback. We should catch up. Cure passion 20:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Request I never actually had plans to make pages for parent/child relationships since I never thought they were necessary. I mean, the Interactions are supposed to revolve around the teenager's interactions with each other, and with very few cases when like one of the main characters is friends with a parent like Audra and Bianca. And only few parental figures have ever been prominent enough to actually deserve a page, so I'm not sure. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) What do you think so far Donna ? I've begun work on that friendship page and I changed the name to a more recognizeable title :) But don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got all the burgers he always wanted. What happened? He lived happily ever after What if the burgers burnt? Look Donna :) I made a new friendship page last night what do you think ? But don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got all the burgers he always wanted. What happened? He lived happily ever after What if the burgers burnt? Hey You are a 90210 right? So did they cancel the show? If they did I hope Degrassi has Darcy return for a couple of episodes. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:44, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Well that is good. At first I wondered where you got the 90210 I thought those were random numbers till I went on Sheane Grimes page and saw those same numbers. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 20:54, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sorry i am late but thanks! :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 16:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Icon Yes, it is Blaine. He is my baby. I just wish he would understand that he is supposed to be with someone else other than Kurt. I guess he thinks that the first love is always the one to with for the rest of eternity. Cure passion 06:08, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope you have your happy ending. But I really think that Blaine needs to learn how to move on, their relationship has been feeling like it's being forced since they got together. I feel like they should just stay friends. It comes more natural that way. And if Kurt says he can't go through with the marriage, I really hope Blaine would sing "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus because he really did come in like a wrecking ball when he first kissed Kurt. And it would show people how much pain he is really in. Cure passion 22:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it will go down hill, I just think it will never be the same. I can't wait until episode three, it's Cory Monteith tribute! Cure passion 23:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Birthday Thanks, Donna <33 TOP (talk) 18:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you think Donna ? I know it's been a while since I made a new page so what do you think of this new one ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 01:12, November 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday!! Thanks, Donna! :) <333 Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Thank you so much, Donna! <3 Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 14:30, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey- I am sayin' hey so heyyy It's Been A While It's been a while. How've you been?Cure passion 20:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Life's been great. Relationship status=single, not yet ready to mingle. And I forgot all about this kinda talk. I keep waiting for my mesage thingy to say you posted something. >_< Cure passion 03:06, March 23, 2014 (UTC) So other than work, what have you been up to?Cure passion 16:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm glad that you're doing good. And HAPPY BURTHDAY girl! :) Cure passion 20:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday Hey, Donna. Just thought I'd wish you happy birthday. You're 21 right? Sorry if I got your age wrong, but I couldn't remember. D: Congrats on being legal in America (even though you have Canadian swag like moi). :P I hope you have a great day. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 20:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thank you so much for the sweet birthday message, Donna. :D I really appreciate it and I adore that Camaya picture. Thanks again. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 04:28, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Cooking Shows though.. Hey Donna! So we've never talked before, but I know that you watch MasterChef and Hell's Kitchen... just like me! Now I've only seen the current seasons of both (Season 5 MC and Season 12 HK) but I really like and you watch it so we can talk about it! So from MasterChef my favorites are Francis B and Francis L, Victoria and Elise. From Hell's Kitchen my favorite is Rochelle (I'm so happy she's still in, I didn't expect that she actually has a chance at winning.).. I hope you answer back soon! Matt - The Entire World Soars Like An Eagle - Brazil 2014 13:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't think I'll watch the first seasons, though I might if I have time (I watch way too many shows xD) Anton was a sexist douche in my opinion, I did not like him and I was glad he was going home. As for the remaining six, I assume Scott is going home because Gordon wasn't happy with him in the promos. Otherwise Kaisha will go home, they're the weakest there. Matt - The Entire World Soars Like An Eagle - Brazil 2014 08:26, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Donna! Hello Donna! long time no speak! how are you ? I hope you had a good christmas. Also recently I made another classic character's page. Why not check it out sometime :) But don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got all the burgers he always wanted. What happened? He lived happily ever after What if the burgers burnt? Degrassi Adults Category I don't understand why you keep removing the "Degrassi Adults" category from Clare's page. She's over 16 years old so she's a Degrassi Adult. I am gonna fight this and 03:56, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Did you know Donna ? Hey Donna did you know that now on weeknights at I think 7:30pm eastern time on MTV Canada the original Degrassi Junior High is on ? Two nights ago' Smokescreen''' was on. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 00:33, June 14, 2015 (UTC) How are things going? Hey Donna if you don't mind me asking how are things going? Have you recovered completely and gotten things sorted out with the courts? If you don't want to discuss it I understand, I am just so sorry about the whole ordeal and everything you've had to go through with. What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 18:14, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I've seen you posting around here a lot and I'm looking for friends to talk to about some of my favorite shows :). I just finished watching 90210. It was such a great show...I'm so sad there's no more to watch. Have you seen the old one, Beverly Hills 90210? I've seen a couple of episodes and couldn't get into it. Is it worth watching? I'm not sure how to sign this but I'm going to attempt to lol. Broomhead1234512 (talk) 01:43, May 11, 2017 (UTC) The Broomhead